Wasted Time
by wolf.of.the.forgiven95
Summary: A love that was never requited ends in disaster. T for language. Please review


"For the last fucking time," he yelled at her, "i dont want to fucking be with you! You're nothing but a lying cheat! While we we 'loved' each other, you were constantly looking for someone else to be with. You said you 'loved' me but you never did, did you? You were just trying to fuck with my emotions!"

"I did love you!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs, slapping her now-exboyfriend in the face as hard as a very skilled black belt can do, "i still do! But you're too caught up in yourself to see that!"

"Kitten. I know you dont love me. If you did, you'd let me take you on a date, want to see me, or at the very least, let me kiss you!"

They were both warriors. A daughter of Ares and a son of Hades who never could talk out their problems like the children of Athena always did. They fought. Every fight shook the foundations of the entire camp, both of them yelling in an inferno of hatred, rage and passion, leaving the campers shaking in their boots and hiding in sheer terror. This fight, however, was worse than the others.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She bellowed, getting his face.

"You're my problem. You're never there for me when i need you or want you around. Whenever you are, you make me feel unimportant. Worst of all- you constantly screw with my emotions and lead me on just so you can feel important!"

The boy, Brando, felt inadequated because of this girl. She made him feel less than her or anyone. She pulled at his heart strings like a puppy and did in fact lead him on. Brando is an idiot, though, because he always made excuses for her and was in denial about what kind of person Kitten actually is. Indeed, he always had this nagging feeling he was being led on. He was right. She was leading him on, she wanted to feel important, it was always about her and her narcissism with her and he was just too in love to see it.

"I stayed up with your mother all night when you were in the hospital. Did you forget that? Probably since I'm not good enough for you. You used to love me but now you hate me because i can't live up to your expectations."

"All i wanted was for you to put something into this relationship. You've done nothing for it except let me follow you around like a lost puppy."

Narcissist, betrayer, and guilt-tripper. Three words that can describe the girl Brando was in love with. She always made him feel guilty whenever he brought things up and always took steps to ensure she had fuel to stoke that fire with whenever needed. Truth is, she did want him. She never loved him- she didnt even like him- but when it came to have someone to worship her, she felt that was all she needed. Who needed love anyway, right?

"That's it," Brando remarked before turning around and walking off, "I'm done. We're through. I'm breaking up with you. Whatever you want to call it. Either way: don't talk to me anymore."

"So that's what's going to happen?" She shrieked, the beginning's of tears forming in her eyes, "I'm just going to be no one to you?! You said you loved me and that you were never going to leave me! You asshole! I hate you!"

She ran off into the forest after that. Everyone in the camp had to see what happened and how she was humiliated in the middle of the common's field. She had lost the one who worshipped her and made her feel important. That was her heart. She wasn't hurt because she lost the love of her life like Brando felt. She was heartless and an empty soul that never felt kindness for anyone who wanted well for her. Or maybe it was that Brando was a special case. She had had other friends, and boyfriends that she seemed genuinely interested in other than that they made her feel important, so why was it that Brando was the one she chose to toy with?

Later in the week, a fifteen-year-old girl's dead body was found on the shores of the Hudson river. Kitten had been missing for the past few days and had everyone in the camp, Brando especially, worried that something may have happened. When they received word about the body, they went to see it, to identify it. They had heard that it was a suicide that was seen occurring on one of the bridges a few days prior, and the party that went- Brando, Clarisse, Annabeth, and Percy -were hoping beyond hope that it wasn't her. They stepped into the morgue, and froze. On the autopsy table, was their long lost camper Kitten.

Brando never truly recovered. He spent the rest of his days alone in his cabin, studying ways to bring her back to this world, but coming up short every time. Eventually, he was driven into a deep depression. He wanted her back. He didn't want her to leave and stayed in love with the narcissistic girl who never returned his love until his death. He thought that maybe if he had let her see his tears, things would've ended differently. Maybe she would still be alive. It mattered not, though.

She was just wasted time.

-Piper McKlaine


End file.
